


Book I

by 1f_this_be_madness, Huhsuabee



Series: The Winchester Talmud [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 12, Alternate season 8, BMOL never happened, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Saileen - Freeform, Spoilers through Supernatural Season 12, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsuabee/pseuds/Huhsuabee
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are hunting as hard as always, when they come across a creature that they cannot deal with. When this creature, with a power greater than any others they've witnessed, lethally wounds one brother... it forces the other to wonder whether going on is really worth it.





	1. Tryin' To Make A Livin'

Sam and Dean Winchester are working as hard as always. Crisscrossing the entirety of the U.S. in Baby, hunting.


	2. On A Long Lonesome Highway...

It's a run-of-the-mill case for the brothers.


End file.
